Feeling Fascist
by Ryeko-Dono
Summary: Eu não ligo de chupar o pau desses desgraçados." Disse a Rude "Mas me incomoda que eles saibam disso." RenoxKadaj, RufusxReno, UA, LEMON, WARNING: Bondage de militares sexys


**Título: Feeling fascist  
Autora: Ryeko_Dono  
Série: Final Fantasy VII (UA)  
****Resumo:_Eu não ligo de chupar o pau desses desgraçados. – Disse a Rude – Mas me incomoda que eles saibam disso._****(RenoxKadaj, RufusxReno, UA, LEMON, WARNING: Bondage de militares sexys)**

**Nota:** Essa fic não é sobre fascismo. É sobre uniformes.

A única verdade histórica nela é que o Kadaj e o Rufus com uniformes militares são extremamente pegáveis. Se pra você as maldades que as ditaduras fascistas cometeram são mais importantes do que esse fato recomendo clicar naquela setinha pra esquerda no seu navegador e ver o que acontece.  
Se não, boa leitura.

-x-

_Are you feeling Fascist?  
Are you feeling mean?_  
**Feeling Fascist – London After Midnight**

-x-

1, 2,3 tempo. 1, 2, 3 tempo. Pausa. 1, 2, 1, 2 pausa.

_Que deplorável..._

_1, 2, 3 tempo. 1, 2 tiro._

Reno bateu a ponta dos dedos novamente na coxa. Estava acompanhando a fanfarra com toques em sua perna. - _Sutil.- _Na realidade cada batida era como um soco na cara. Os ombros ardiam só de pensar nas flexões que não era ele que estava fazendo.

Um grupo de soldados passou pelo ruivo, olhando muito feio para ele. - _Tem algo errado com a minha cara?!! - _Talvez nas costas deitadas na cadeira, na gravata desfeita. O uniforme estava desalinhado e os pés se batiam ansiosamente no chão.

Talvez tivesse.

Reno tentou devolver o olhar, mas o melhor que conseguiu foi um bocejo. - _Se ao menos eu tivesse dormido algo na noite passada..._ - Ouviu o som da sua porta se abrindo. A porta que ele guardava como um cachorrinho. Ergueu o olhar para ela, - _como um bom cachorrinho._

-Phf....

Apenas Rude.

-Ainda não saíram?

Reno não respondeu. Estava há muitas horas sem falar e sentia que se abrisse a boca seria muito, mas muito grosseiro. Balançou a cabeça várias vezes. Ser grosseiro com Rude quase nunca era uma boa idéia.

_Os filhos da puta ainda não saíram. Claro que não..._

-Quer um café?

Ergueu os olhos novamente. Aproveitou pra erguer também a postura, sentando que nem um soldado e depois abrindo mais um botão do uniforme. Rude voltou com dois copos e estendeu um pra ele. Tomou um gole enquanto analisava a roupa do colega. Três botões do uniforme já tinham sido desatados. O quepe estava torto, a gravata desfeita. A calça dele estava amassada e o símbolo da companhia estava desalinhado no ombro esquerdo.

Rude arrumou. Reno sempre seria Reno, e apenas o fato do rapaz usar _alguma _roupa era positivo. Ainda assim a braçadeira tinha de estar alinhada. Até mesmo o ruivo sabia disso.

-Será que sobra algo dele para nos divertirmos?

-Depois de 5 horas com Heidegger?

Reno alongou o pescoço, depois bocejou sem cobrir a boca. Rude também preferiu o silêncio. Sentou-se ao lado do colega e esperou enquanto ouvia a fanfarra se afastar.

Outra porta se abriu. Os dois se levantaram quando Heidegger passou reto por eles, sem nem ao menos lançar um olhar aos soldados. Reno sempre pensou que um dia estaria acostumado o bastante para não se incomodar.

Outro dia.

-Ele é todo de vocês, rapazes. – Disse Scarlet. Eles concordaram com a capitã e acompanharam o movimento lânguido de suas curvas dentro do uniforme.

-Bom saber... – Completou Reno baixinho.

_Mas isso __não é óbvio_?!!

Buscou o molho de chaves dentro do uniforme, depois olhou para Rude. O soldado ajeitou os óculos escuros no rosto e, como sempre, concordou com um menear de cabeça.

-x-

_Chovia._

_Reno estava no chão__ novamente, de novo com a cara enfiada na lama. Aquele era o dia em que conheceria o novo comandante. __**- E é assim que a gente vai olhar pra cara dele... – **__Pensou o rapaz__** - da lama. Do jeitinho que estes filhos da puta gostam...**_

_Ele já estava acostumado._

_O xingamento foi calado pela chuva. Um trovão o impediu de ouvir a ordem do capitão, mas Reno fez mais uma flexão como todos os outros. Os dedos se afundavam na terra molhada, lama em todos os lugares de seu corpo. Agüentou mais 5 flexões, depois o braço amoleceu. O capitão gritou alguma coisa incompreensível e Reno xingou a sua mãe. A chuva fez parecer que era `Sim, senhor` e com esforço conseguiu erguer novamente o corpo._

_Assim que abriu os olhos foi presenciado com a visão de um par de botas. Elas também estavam sujas de lama e riam de seu esforço. A primeira imagem do novo comandante. __**- Um viadinho filhinho de papai que nunca lutou na linha de frente...**_

_Reno estava exausto. Olhou para cima, preferindo um tapa a outra flexão. Viu o longo sobretudo encharcado, as gotas escorrendo do __quepe assim como escorriam pelos fios do seu cabelo ruivo. Para encará-lo de uma posição tão submissa o ruivo tinha de fazer um esforço incrível._

_**Do jeitinho que esses filhos da puta gostam...**_

_O novo comandante retirou o __quepe e Reno viu o seu rosto. Os olhos azuis olhavam diretamente para ele, cinzentos com a iluminação. O loiro tinha fios de cabelo curto colados a seu rosto e analisava o soldado com a expressão centrada. _

**Algo errado com a minha cara.... senhor**_**?**_

_Na mesma tarde ele conheceu o seu escritório. O capitão lhe deu 15 minutos para tomar um banho e se tornar apresentável. Reno usou 25. Pegou um novo uniforme e sentiu o caimento bem alinhado em seu corpo. Ajeitou o __quepe na cabeça e a braçadeira, o olhar perdido em um ou dois pensamentos profundos._

_Os únicos um ou dois pensamentos profundos._

_Enquanto Rufus olhava sua ficha ele não sabia o que fazer com as mãos. Cruzou os dedos enluvados e tentou não encarar o loiro. Era um pouco difícil... todos se perguntavam a mesma coisa; como um rapaz tão bonito podia ser filho de um marechal tão grotesco quanto o velho Shinra?_

_**-**__Onde você cresceu, Reno?_

_-Em Midgar_

–_Toda a sua vida?_

_-Sim, senhor._

_Rufus fez uma anotação._

_-E os seus pais?_

_-Meu pai é de Midgar, senhor. Serviu desde muito cedo._

_-E a sua mãe?_

_Reno não respondeu. Já tinha respondido tantas vezes... __**Esses malditos querem que eu tatue na minha testa?**_

_-__De onde vem a sua mãe?_

_**Ah, quer saber...**_

_-Você não consegue ver isso na minha ficha, __**senhor??**_

_Rufus fechou o relatório lentamente. Cruzou as mãos na fren__te da mesa. – Wutai._

_Reno se ergueu e bateu a mão na mesa. – Eu não sou um maldito Wutaiano, __**senhor. **__– O respeito era cuspido, como um dardo dos olhos afiados. O verde lhe fitava diretamente, brigando com o azul que se mantinha impassível. – Sempre fui leal a Shinra._

_Reno se __ergueu, aproximando-se vários passos de Rufus. O loiro o viu se agachar, o azul curioso pela reação do soldado._

_**De baixo... é assim que vocês gostam.**_

_Reno a__poiou uma das mãos sobre a coxa do loiro. – O que eu poderia fazer para convencê-lo da minha lealdade?_

_**Que se foda...**_

_O ruivo__ umedeceu os lábios lentamente._

-x-

-Eu quero um tempo sozinho com o filho da puta.

Seguiram por um corredor longo. Ele e Rude. A porta era igual a de todas as outras selas e Reno assistiu sem respostas ao colega alongar os punhos.

-É sério.

Rude concordou com uma leve inclinação da cabeça e Reno abriu a porta.

O lugar tinha cheiro de suor e sangue, escuro como todas as outras selas. Heidegger ainda não tinha vindo buscar seu brinquedinho de choque... Reno olhou incomodado para a máquina e só depois fitou o prisioneiro.

Não era uma imagem incomum para ele, mas por algum motivo ela lhe incomodou. Fez Reno engolir em seco, talvez pela primeira vez em vários anos.

**Não tão imponente agora, não é mesmo...?**

Haviam-no deixado ficar com o uniforme, sem o quepe sobre os cabelos brancos. Os fios lisos escorriam, cobrindo completamente seu rosto. O corpo do traidor não se movia, suas mãos amarradas para trás na cadeira, imobilizado e imóvel. Reno e Rude se encararam. Era difícil de dizer se o rapaz estava ou não acordado.

Sequer vivo.

Reno bateu a porta como um bom despertador.

-Desculpe entrarmos sem sermos anunciados, _senhor. _

O soldado se aproximou. Havia uma mesa ao lado do prisioneiro e o ruivo apoiou nela seu pé, o cassetete roçando ruidosamente na mesa metálica.

–Acontece que nós temos algumas perguntas.

-x-

_Os dedos enluvados seguravam com força em sua nuca. Reno gostou disso, ele também não era homem de muitas palavras. Não para aquilo, pelo menos. A boca do Comandante cobriu a sua, forçando o beijo__ enquanto seus dedos torciam levemente os fios ruivos._

_Reno gostou disso. Ergueu o corpo e debruçou o tronco sobre o rapaz, segurando na barra de sua cadeira. Deixou que as mãos do loiro descessem pelo seu corpo enquanto ele sugava os lábios do mais novo comandante, achando o gosto bem melhor que o normal._

_T__irou o quepe da cabeça do superior, cruzando os olhos como a pedir permissão. Aproveitou também para tirar as luvas de Rufus e se inclinou para beijar seus lábios mais uma vez. As mãos do ruivo já se ocupavam de descer pelo peito do comandante, abrindo botões cuidadosamente. Roçaram depois certo ponto por cima da calça, o toque mais acelerado, sentindo uma resposta positiva aos seus movimentos._

_**Que se foda.**__**.. pelo menos ele é gostoso.**_

_Rufus puxou o corpo do ruivo para si__, forçando-o a se livrar da parte de cima do uniforme. Seus lábios encontraram um ponto interessante no pescoço do soldado, mordiscando com força até Reno apoiar um dos joelhos no chão._

_Reno esperava muitas coisas dos comandantes. Nenhuma delas exatamente sutil. Ainda assim ele se surpreendeu que Rufus segurasse sua nuca, forçando o olhar do soldado para cima._

_-Por que você está se ajoelhando?_

_Reno sorriu de maneira sugestiva e aproximou os lábios do ouvido de Rufus._

_-Você não gosta de olhar os seus homens de cima?_

_Reno sentiu os dedos do rapaz se enroscarem em seu cabelo, puxando os fios ruivos com bastante força. Os lábios se entreabriram com um gemido surpreso e Rufus tomou-os em um beijo imperativo._

_-Eu não teria na minha divisão um homem do qual eu não sei o passado._

_Reno não esperava a frase séria, nem o rosto tão próximo do seu. Mais que um físico interessante o rosto do comandante era muito bonito. O ruivo abriu um sorrisinho não muito convencido e beijou-o novamente, aproveitando para abrir também a braguilha de sua calça. Sua língua deslizava pela do loiro várias e várias vezes._

_-Eu sei… - Desceu a boca pelo seu pescoço, sentindo a respiração se acelerar quando envolveu o sexo do superior com as mãos e liberou-o de dentro da boxer. - Relaxa aí, chefe._

_A sobrancelha loira se arqueou com a ousadia. Depois o rosto do comandante ficou consideravelmente mais satisfeito, até esquecer por completo da provocação. Quando os lábios do ruivo envolveram sua ereção Rufus abriu mais as pernas, dando um acesso mais fácil a Reno. Ele tentou não gemer muito alto enquanto o rapaz passava a língua por sua extensão, depois envolvendo todo o membro. O ruivo deslizava os lábios sobre o seu membro, sugando mais forte a medida que o corpo do comandante se tornava mais tenso._

_Reno d__eixou que Rufus assistisse enquanto ele gozava na sua boca, depois limpou os lábios, satisfeito com o trabalho. Demorou muito pouco para que o mais novo puxasse sua nuca, agora forçando todo o corpo do soldado para cima de sua mesa e seus relatórios._

-x-

Não houve respostas do prisioneiro. Reno entreolhou Rude, então cobriu o que seria a boca do traidor com sua mão enluvada. O soldado forçou o rosto do rapaz para trás com bastante força.

-Está aí, bela adormecida????

Kadaj abriu os olhos e tossiu, cuspindo um pouco de sangue dos lábios secos. Os dois soldados o rodearam e Reno sentou-se na mesa de ferro, deixando que o prisioneiro respirasse por um minuto.

Seu peito subia e descia repetidamente. Parecia que ao ser acordado toda adrenalina da tortura de Heidegger tornou a correr pelo seu corpo. O rapaz foi lentamente contendo os espasmos, até se acostumar por completo com a sensação de estar amarrado.

Reno entreolhou Rude quando ele novamente parou de se mover. O colega inclinou levemente a cabeça na direção do traidor, o que queria dizer para Reno conferir se o filho da puta ainda estava vivo. Não foi preciso. Logo Kadaj começou a emitir sons muito baixos.

À princípio os dois pensaram que fossem gemidos, mas Reno logo reconheceu a melodia.

-Ta ta ta. – Pausa. - Ta ta. Ta ta... hm...

O prisioneiro jogou a cabeça para trás de um todo, depois assoprou algumas mechas de cabelo prateado que escorriam sobre os olhos. Os fios se ajeitaram e ele fitou Reno por alguns momentos.

-Eu conheço você.

Reno encarou o traidor. **Engraçado, não? Antes eu nem podia te olhar no rosto, seu filho da puta... Como pode continuar arrogante?**

-Claro que conhece... – Reno acionou o bastão e deu um cutucão no prisioneiro, um leve choque que fez se corpo se contrair. – Eu estava em todos os seus sonhos eróticos.

Kadaj sorriu. Havia um pouco de sangue nos dentes muito brancos.

-Você é o favorito dele.

Foi Rude quem desferiu o tapa. Reno (que nunca gostaria de levar um tapa de Rude) assistiu o rosto do ex-comandante se virar mais de 90o e voltar lentamente para o lugar.

Kadaj manteve os olhos fechados, a respiração presa enquanto se acostumava com a dor. Os braços se comprimiram, mas os nós das cordas não se lacearam nem um pouco. Os olhos verdes tornaram a se abrir e encararam os dois soldados lentamente.

Reno nunca havia visto alguém tão desafiante depois de 5 horas com Heidegger.

-Mas é verdade… Eu achava perda de tempo. Não entendia porque Rufus queria fazê-lo subir.

Um novo choque encerrou a provocação. Reno deixou o bastão em contato com a pele clara do traidor por algum tempo, sentindo esta se retesar. Ainda assim ele não gritou.

-Você é um filho da puta corajoso… em falar dele depois do que fez. – Reno agarrou o pescoço de Kadaj e forçou-o para trás, batendo a cabeça do rapaz na cadeira. Um pouco de sangue voltou a escorrer de seu nariz, Reno o assistiu umedecer os lábios secos. – Ou você gosta.

O rapaz soltou bruscamente e Kadaj apenas devolveu um olhar afiado.

_É isso mesmo, não é?_

-Ou você gosta que um filho da puta como eu te amarre e te bata com um cassetete. – Reno apertou o botão e a corrente passou a centímetros da pele clara do ex-comandante. - Quem sabe prefere que eu enfie ele em um lugar mais interessante... O que você acha, Rude?

O outro soldado não respondeu.

-É isso que você quer, _senhor?_

Reno forçou o bastão sobre a boca de Kadaj, procurando uma brecha nos lábios cerrados, já muito secos pelas horas de tortura.

-110v ou 220v?

Ainda não houve resposta. Apenas o mesmo olhar brilhante de um animal encurralado. Reno bateu a mão na mesa furiosamente.

-Onde está o seu irmão?

-x-

_Reno estava de novo no chão. Agora sem conseguir se mexer. _

_**Merda, merda... **__O ombro estava inútil, deslocado e latejando. Doía tanto que qualquer movimento lhe trazia vontade de gritar. Mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos com o esforço de rastejar. Como um verme. Rastejar até Rufus e até os três irmãos que o cercavam._

_O__ comandante desarmado amparava o sangue do braço direito._

_**Quer merda, Rude...**_

_Encarou o parceiro. Rude tentava furiosamente se aproximar, mas estava pior que ele. Os filhos da puta haviam acertado as suas costas, o mais velho, com aquela luvinha de ferro dele. _

_Ver o parceiro se contorcendo fez Reno perceber que ele também n__ão estava saindo do lugar._

_Apenas __conseguiu assistir quando Kadaj deu um passo à frente dos irmãos. Ele era um pouco mais baixo que Rufus e estava sorrindo quando bateu com a coronha da pistola na cara do seu comandante._

_Rufus mordeu os lábios com força, o olhar exalando um ódio desconhecido pela traição._

_-V__ocê vai se arrepender disso, Kadaj._

_Os dois irmãos riram atrás de mais novo e Reno tentou novamente se mexer. O movimento__ foi corajoso e frustrado, lhe trouxe um gemido que chamou atenção dos comandantes. Os 3 o encararam como se ele fosse algum tipo de animal lamuriento. Mais que isso, Reno odiou o olhar acuado de Rufus._

_-Você sabe o que eu preciso fazer__... – Kadaj apontou a arma novamente para o rosto do loiro. – Seu pai é um idiota e todos os que o cercam são piores... Meu irmão precisa disso. Sephiroth está certo e você é apenas um obstáculo em seu caminho._

_O rapaz se aproximou ainda mais. Rufus não se moveu, apenas cruzava o olhar com o de Kadaj, todos os centímetros que o levou até uma distância nula dele e de seus lábios._

_Reno desacreditou do beijo. Depois achou melhor pensar que era um delírio, melhor nunca comentar com Rufus. Assistiu a reação imóvel do loiro, sem retribuir aos lábios de Kadaj. Reno tinha o ombro deslocado invadindo sua mente, mas não conseguia impedir de pensar que aquela __**não parecia ser a primeira vez.**_

_-Eu te dei __todas as oportunidades de se juntar a nós. – Beijou-o novamente, agora apenas um roçar de lábios ante os olhos de seus irmãos. Sussurrou. – Eu prefiro te ver morto a ter que lutar contra você._

_Kadaj engatilhou sua pistola._

-x-

-Se eu soubesse onde Sephiroth está… eu diria. Apenas para vê-los irem até lá.

Kadaj jogou o corpo para trás, tentando se sentir mais confortável com as cordas. Tentou umedecer os lábios, então fitou Reno com olhos cansados.

-Não se preocupem... Irmãozão vai aparecer a qualquer momento.

Reno, em resposta, forçou novamente seu rosto para trás. A ação liberou o pescoço claro que ele apertou dolorosamente.

-Ele não está aqui agora, está?!

Rude apoiou a mão no ombro de Reno. Aquilo era sinal de que o ruivo estava falando demais, batendo de menos e que ele deveria se afastar para que Rude fizesse o seu trabalho.

Reno sorriu, mostrando um otimismo que ele não sentia.

_Dormir aqui tem sido bem pior depois que __**ele **__resolveu trair a causa... _

O soco doeu no ruivo, mas nem tanto quanto doeu em Kadaj. Apenas um pouquinho no ponto alto do estômago, enquanto imaginava Sephiroth e os dois auto-intitulados irmãos vindo resgatar o caçula da família...

_Eu n__ão quero nem pensar nisso........_

Mas Reno pensou.

-x-

_O soldado l__evou a mão até a pálpebra com uma má vontade visível. Odiava bater continência. Odiava mostrar para aqueles malditos que eles eram melhores do que ele. Apenas a Rufus que ele não se incomodava. Pelo contrário, fazia questão de demonstrar seu respeito, ainda que de uma maneira especial._

_Rufus já havia se acostumado de ser chamado de __**chefe**__ sempre que se encontravam sozinhos._

_-Eles vêm pra cá achando o que? Malditos estrangeiros..._

_Rude concordou. O rapaz engoliu sua comida indignado, depois voltou a se sentar. Reno o conhecia há tempo suficiente para saber o que o silêncio de Rude queria dizer._

_-Olha... Os filhos da puta nem ao menos olham na nossa cara...!_

_Rude balançou a cabeça, depois arrumou a braçadeira do uniforme. Reno jogou-se na cadeira quando os três comandantes da divisão estrangeira saíram do recinto... apenas mais superiores prestes a pisar neles com botas de couro._

_**Só o meu comandante pode fazer isso comigo. **__**– **__Reno riu do próprio pensamento._

_-Eu não ligo de chupar o pau desses desgraçados. – Disse a Rude – Mas me incomoda que eles saibam disso._

_Rude não respondeu de imediato. Tirou os óculos escuros, - o que sempre era muito raro -, e limpou a lente no uniforme._

_-Eles não saberiam se você não saísse falando por aí._

_-__...Você não entende. – Um sorriso matreiro tentou se abrir nos lábios do ruivo. Rude voltou a encaixar os óculos no rosto e se entreteu afundando o quepe na cabeça do parceiro._

_-Filosofia não é o seu forte. Melhor ser bom no resto._

_-Eu sou... você sabe que eu sou._

_-H__m... – Rude arrumou a dobra de sua bota, calmamente. – É._

_Reno sorriu._

_-x__-_

-Não está tão imponente agora, está, senhor?

Rude arrumou os óculos. Kadaj cuspiu mais sangue no chão e Reno encarou o parceiro. Se aquele não fosse o comandante que traiu Rufus provavelmente ele pediria para o rapaz pegar mais leve. Naquele caso o ruivo ainda não estava satisfeito.

Kadaj não havia gritado.

O traidor jogou o tronco para frente, sua respiração acelerada. Rude alongou o pescoço e Reno assistiu, mais fixamente que o normal, aos lábios secos tentando reaver o ar.

-Rude.

O rapaz inclinou mais o pescoço, o que no caso de Rude era um argumento. Reno se aproximou do parceiro e lançou um olhar convincente, uma contraproposta. Rude arrumou a gola do uniforme, o que na linguagem corporal do negro queria dizer que Reno havia ganhado a discussão.

Ele olhou uma última vez para o ruivo antes de sair da cela.

Reno sentiu os lábios secos. Muita vontade de sentir o álcool descer pela sua garganta, queimando o que quer que encontrasse pela frente. Tirou as luvas e o quepe, alongando o pescoço. Só então ele se aproximou.

_Não tão imponente agora, não é__ mesmo, comandante?_

Reno se aproximou e segurou os fios brancos na nuca de Kadaj. O ruivo forçou para trás e observou a face se contorcer, os nervos já prevendo uma nova violência. Os olhos verdes se abriram e o encararem. Ainda desafiantes. Viu uma gota de sangue sobre os lábios secos. Ela ameaçou escorrer então Kadaj limpou-a com a língua.

O ruivo se agachou atrás de sua cadeira. Procurou nos bolsos do uniforme um canivete e cortou as cordas que uniam os braços do traidor à cadeira. Kadaj apenas observou a ação.

-Cale a boca, senhor...

Não houve real surpresa quando Reno o beijou. O menor apenas sentiu os lábios forçarem sobre os seus, os dentes do soldado morderem sua gengiva. A língua do ruivo forçou passagem para dentro de sua boca, assim como há algumas semanas ele fez com Rufus.

Nenhum dos dois fechou os olhos.

Reno forçou o corpo de Kadaj para frente. Agarrava o uniforme, abrindo os botões sem se importar em rasgar um ou dois no percurso. Reno desceu a parte superior do uniforme pelos ombros do traidor, revelando toda a pele clara do rapaz. Havia diversos hematomas, um especialmente arroxeado no ombro direito.

_O mesmo ombro que você deslocou... filho da puta._

Passou a ponta dos dedos pelo hematoma, sentindo o corpo do comandante se retesar. Os olhares se cruzaram, então Reno sorriu.

_Vamos ver se você gosta..._

Forçou o corpo de Kadaj para o chão, pondo-o de joelhos. Kadaj segurou um gemido, a coxa machucada, já desacostumada depois de tantas horas sentado. Firmou-a dolorosamente e devolveu um olhar afiado, extremamente ameaçador para o ruivo.

-Me entretenha.

Os braços de Kadaj ainda estavam amarrados para trás. Apesar de suas pernas estarem livres o rapaz não tentou resistir. Apenas assistiu ao ruivo abrir a própria braguilha, abaixando sua boxer antes de agarrar os fios brancos.

-O que está esperando, _Senhor?_

O ruivo pôs um pouco mais de força nos dedos, trazendo a cabeça de Kadaj para mais perto de si. O verde apenas lhe fitava, perigoso e Reno queria arriscar. Queria assisti-lo naquela posição, o _grande_ _comandante _lhe encarando de baixo. Exatamente como, há uma semana, qualquer soldadinho de merda faria com ele.

Reno forçou novamente e Kadaj umedeceu os lábios secos.

-x-

_O ruivo terminou a continência. Rufus não se incomodava, mas era difícil deixar de reparar na gravata desfeita, enrolada na mão direita do sold__ado. Assim que fechou a porta Reno caminhou e largou o corpo no sofá de seu escritório._

_-Caralho..._

_Rufus afastou-se por um instante do notebook. – Isso é um bom dia?_

_-Bom dia...? – Reno ergueu a cabeça e fitou a grande janela, a luz que começava a entrar por ela. – Droga... aquele maldito do Heidegger... me deixou a noite toda lá plantado esperando o armamento._

_Rufus sorriu. – Ele é um incompetente._

_-E você? Virou a noite trabalhando?_

_Rufus assentiu._

_-Por que trabalha tanto?_

_-A guerra é a continuação da política por outros meios._

_**Poético...**_

_Reno não entendeu exatamente o que o loiro quis dizer com isso. Apenas bufou. O rapaz alcançou uma distração apropriadamente ao alcance de suas mãos e olhou muito de perto para o bispo de mármore._

_-Não mexa nisso._

_Rufus não olhou para ele. A ordem foi desinteressada e Reno posicionou a peça exatamente na mesma casa do tabuleiro._

_-...Sim, senhor._

_O ruivo suspirou, recostando ainda mais no sofá. Seu corpo estava tão cansado que ele nem mais o sentia. Estava naquele perfeito estado em que não o cansaço é insensível, apenas se sabe que há algo suspeito entre os ossos. Permaneceu em completo silêncio por alguns minutos. Depois que o corpo se acomodava era fácil deixar os minutos voarem. 5, 10, 15, até parar de ouvir os dedos de Rufus teclarem em seu notebook._

_Os passos pareciam muito distantes. Conseguia reconhecer o toque pesado da bota militar, mas em um mundo à parte. Reno não esperava a boca colada na dele, tampouco os dedos enluvados agarrando o tecido sobre seu peito._

_Assim que abriu os olhos foi presenteado com a visão do comandante. O rapaz já havia se livrado do quepe e o cabelo loiro tinha alguns fios caídos na frente do rosto, fugidos do gel que mantinha seu cabelo para trás. Reno sorriu para ele, ousando puxar a nuca do loiro contra si, atacando os lábios e sentindo a língua contra a sua driblar a exaustão._

_Rufus abriu primeiro o seu uniforme, se livrando facilmente da parte superior. A camisa ele teve um pouco mais de dificuldade, mas logo estava no chão junto com o resto. Deixou o quepe, apenas depois arrancando e livrando os fios ruivos do rabo de cavalo. Sentiu-os com as pontas dos dedos, seguindo os cabelos lisos pelas costas de seu soldado favorito. Antes que Reno pudesse lidar com botões o loiro desceu os lábios pelo seu peito, torcendo um mamilo rosado e fazendo o corpo do rapaz esquecer de todo e qualquer cansaço._

_Ansioso, obviamente excitado com a firmeza do comandante, Reno se apressou para tirar a roupa bem costurada do loiro._

_-Como você prefere hoje, chefe?_

_Rufus__ riu, debruçando-se ainda mais sobre o soldado. – Você quer uma descrição detalhada?_

_-Hm... não. Apenas o cenário geral. – O ruivo se inclinou para beijar Rufus, porém este o impediu segurando seu ombro no sofá. Mordeu o ar de maneira brincalhona e alcançou um dos dedos que ameaçavam cobrir os seus lábios, lambendo um deles languidamente. Rufus quase surpreendeu o ruivo quando abriu a braguilha de sua calça, envolvendo o membro desperto por cima da boxer._

_-Você deitado nesse divã, eu por cima. Nós dois muito quietos porque Scarlett está na sala ao lado._

_-Você não costuma me ordenar para __**não**__ gemer._

_Rufus puxou__ a nuca do Reno e puniu seus lábios com um beijo violento. – Você não costuma ter dificuldade para obedecer esse tipo de ordem._

_-Você vai me chupar depois?_

_A sobrancelha de Rufus se ergueu levemente. Ele sempre se sentia tocado com a completa falta de discrição e vergonha de Reno._

_-Isso é uma ordem?_

_-Apenas uma sugestão... – O ruivo conseguiu escorregar sua mão para dentro da boxer, passando sua mão lentamente pela ereção do comandante. -...uma sugestão humilde._

_-Hm...Talvez__._

_Rufus forçou o corpo do ruivo mais forte para o sofá, erguendo sua coxa e__ retirando a boxer do soldado, devidamente auxiliado por Reno. Massageou o membro do ruivo algumas vezes enquanto passava a ponta dos dedos por cima dos lábios do soldado. Reno umedeceu os dedos com a expressão maliciosa, então puxou o rosto de Rufus para outro beijo. Assim que sentiu-os rodear sua entrada o soldado se ajeitou melhor no sofá, podendo sentir em seguida um deles dentro de seu corpo._

_-Então __**talvez**__... – Murmurou o rapaz, sentindo sua respiração se agitar com o movimento. – Talvez depois precisemos achar uma mordaça... senhor._

_Rufus sorriu e calou as palavras do soldado com um beijo, sem tardar a retirar os dedos e substituí-los por algo mais. O ruivo engoliu em seco com o incômodo inicial, mas logo começou a engolir os gemidos, mordendo levemente, várias e várias vezes os lábios do seu comandante._

_-x__-_

-Ah... seu filho da puta...!

Reno mordeu o lábio inferior, sentindo muita vontade de segurar em algum lugar. Acabou afundando ainda mais os dedos nos cabelos brancos, forçando a cabeça de Kadaj a fazer o que o rapaz já estava fazendo muito bem.

O soldado perdeu o foco da situação. Sua ereção pulsava, todo o corpo sentindo o reflexo do oral, uma ansiedade insuportável o consumindo.

_Quem diria...__O filho da puta é bom nisso..._

Deixou parte do gemido escapar por seus lábios, fazendo questão que Kadaj ouvisse que ele estava gostando. Queria que o rapaz tivesse uma visão mais ampla da situação... que lembrasse que estava amarrado, forçado a dar prazer para um simples soldado.

_Será que ele fazia isso com Rufus?_

O pensamento o irritou. Viu em sua mente o comandante mais novo apontando a arma para o loiro, batendo a coronha da pistola na cara de seu comandante. Pensar que os dois...

_Você merece, senhor... ah, merece._

Reno puxou a nuca do rapaz, surpreendendo Kadaj antes que esse terminasse. Puxou os ombros do rapaz para cima e virou-o bruscamente, forçando o traidor contra a mesa. Kadaj gemeu quando o corpo se chocou com o metal, seu peito nu roçando contra a superfície fria.

-Se divertindo?! – Gritou Reno. O soldado abriu o cinto do ex-comandante e puxou sua calça para baixo com brusquidão.

A respiração de Kadaj se acelerou quando Reno forçou um dedo para dentro de seu corpo, um segundo ajudando a preparar o traidor. A ação não era altruísta. Os músculos ofereciam uma resistência que seria muito interessante em alguns momentos, porém o corpo do comandante se contraia com a ação brusca.

Reno se debruçou sobre suas costas, a outra mão largando seu ombro e descendo para envolver o membro de Kadaj.

-Qual o problema? – Masturbou-o algumas vezes, os movimentos intensos trouxeram um gemido bem audível aos lábios do prisioneiro.

_**Assim**__ você grita...? _

Apesar do pensamento, Reno sentia-se extremamente excitado com a situação. Encarou o rosto do ex-comandante, os lábios ainda mais secos, cerrados com todo o incômodo da situação. O corpo de Kadaj era extremamente magro, sua pele muito clara e delicada, facilmente marcada pelas suas unhas.

Kadaj gritou novamente quando ele o penetrou. Apesar da cena, Reno não foi excessivamente violento. Assim que sentiu todo o membro ser envolvido parou para se acostumar com a sensação, observando também o corpo menor se contrair embaixo de si, os ombros tremerem com a invasão.

Reno se moveu enfim, retirou-se para forçar-se novamente contra Kadaj. O movimento foi delicioso e o ruivo masturbou-o, sentindo uma resposta óbvia àqueles toques. Esperava um novo gemido, mais dolorido e irritado, porém tudo o que teve em retorno foi a visão dos olhos verdes. Nos olhos de Kadaj o desafio ainda estava presente, um brilho extremamente excitante.

O soldado reparou novamente nos lábios secos. Kadaj preferia puni-los com uma mordida a gemer. Os olhos do prisioneiro ameaçavam se fechar, seu ar parecendo muito espesso dentro do pulmão.

Reno gemeu. Estava gostando muito da sensação, do contato da sua pele encontrando com a de Kadaj, aproveitando cada gemido entrecortado que roubava do traidor. Cada olhar desafiante. À medida que observava, suas investidas cada vez mais ritmadas, a sensação mais intensa, Reno passou a reparar em um brilho diferente. Para ele, nos olhos verdes havia agora um sinal inconfundível de desejo junto à dor e ao inabalável desafio.

Os lábios do rapaz se entreabriram, Reno se forçava cada vez mais forte, a sensação de recompensa se espalhando por todo seu corpo. Já não estava mais conseguindo pensar, qualquer conseqüência muito longe de sua mente.

_Que se foda..._

Reno se retirou por completo e segurou muito firme na gola do uniforme de Kadaj. Virou o corpo do ex-comandante e ergueu a sua coxa, tornando a penetrá-lo agora de frente. Debruçou seu corpo completamente sobre o do ex-comandante e roubou um beijo molhado daqueles lábios secos.

Inesperadamente ele sentiu o beijo sendo retribuído. Os lábios ressecados cobriram os dele e Reno, esquecendo de obrigações militares por um minuto inteiro, passou a língua vorazmente por toda sua extensão antes de alcançar seu orgasmo.

-x-

_Reno não sabia dizer se o quarto de Rufus parecia um escritório ou se era o escritório que parecia demais com um quarto. De qualquer maneira, os dois lugares eram basicamente iguais. A única diferença era que no primeiro eles podiam fazer sexo em uma cama e no segundo em um divã._

_**Bom, até que é uma boa diferença...**_

_Olhou para o rapaz deitado ao seu lado. Pensou que Rufus estava adormecido, mas reparou que os olhos azuis estavam abertos, ambas as mãos segurando a cabeça numa posição relaxada._

_O corpo nu do comandante era invejável. Claro que na opinião de Reno o dele não ficava nem um pouco atrás. Apesar do narcisismo às vezes o rapaz se pegava observando o corpo do comandante, toda a silhueta esguia do rapaz._

_Naquele dia__, além dos músculos bem treinados ele prestou atenção na expressão pensativa do loiro, um olhar perdido no teto. Reno esticou seu corpo para alcançar o quepe do superior e colocou-o sobre os cabelos loiros. Um sorriso brincalhão nos lábios._

_-Eu nunca sei o que passa pela sua cabeça, chefe._

_Rufus sorriu. __-Você quer saber?_

_-Uma parte..._

_-Que parte?_

_Rufus havia se sentado na cama, apenas os braços apoiando seu tronco. O ruivo se aproximou, abraçando__ o comandante por trás e mordeu sua orelha._

_-A parte que me inclui, é claro._

_Rufus sorriu levemente. O ruivo achava o sorriso do rapaz fascinante, acompanhou-o com os olhos até que este se perdesse em seus lábios. Enquanto correspondia ao beijo Reno foi descendo a mão pelo tronco do comandante._

_-O que __você quer que eu faça... senhor?_

_Rufus mordiscou os lábios do soldado._

_-Isso você parece entender satisfatoriamente bem._

_Reno fingiu estar ofendido, então envolveu o sexo do loiro, mordendo um ponto no pescoço que era particularmente enlouquecedor._

_-Hm........... eu vou ganhar uma medalha por isso?_

-x-

_Merda..._

Reno riu de si mesmo, vendo verdade em todos os professores que já lhe diagnosticaram um caso perdido. Ele havia ido longe, muito longe e havia gostado demais do que aconteceu para se importar.

Ainda estava com a respiração agitada quando sentou o corpo de Kadaj na cadeira. O prisioneiro não fez nenhum movimento enquanto ele tornava a amarrar suas mãos. As de Reno tremiam levemente, mas o rapaz ainda conseguiu dar um nó nas cortas e imobilizar o traidor de maneira débil.

Desistiu de ficar em pé, sentando-se no chão ao lado de Kadaj. A respiração do mais novo estava ainda mais acelerada, alguns fios de seu cabelo fora de lugar, bem mais desalinhado do que estava antes.

-Tem uma única coisa que eu não entendo...

Kadaj não disse nada e Reno fechou os olhos antes da única pergunta que ele realmente gostaria de ter uma resposta.

-Por que você não atirou?

-x-

_Kadaj __não chegou a encostar o cano da arma na testa de Rufus. Apenas apontou, o dedo firme no gatilho e nenhum tremor na pistola. Reno tentou novamente se mover, mas agora seu gemido não chamou a atenção de ninguém. O loiro encarou Kadaj sem piscar, a respiração presa nos lábios, decidido a morrer como um homem._

_A situação se manteve por vários momentos. Kadaj e Rufus se encaravam longamente, todos os outros esperando uma reação._

_O comandante mais novo abriu um pequeno sorriso._

_-Loz... Yazoo... Vamos._

_Ele afastou a pistola lentamente, o olhar ainda mais lentamente. Os dois traidores mostraram-se surpresos com a ação do mais novo, se entreolhando prontamente._

_-Mas o irmãozão..._

_-Loz!_

_Yazoo não ousou discutir._

_O irmão de cabelos longos foi o último a se afastar, sequer chegou a guardar sua pistola. Lançou um olhar fulminante para Reno e Rude no chão, passos duros em direção a saída._

_A última coisa que ele fez, para extremo deleite do ruivo, foi chutar Reno uma vez mais._

-x-

-Você não vai responder... Tudo bem. – Reno alongou o pescoço, ainda no chão por alguns momentos. - Eu também não responderia.

-Você joga xadrez?

Os olhos verdes de Reno se voltaram para o traidor. Kadaj devolveu o olhar, bem mais cansado do que o ruivo. Ainda assim sua voz estava calma.

-Não.

-No xadrez... existem certos momentos em que você precisa perder algumas peças... ou deixar de ganhar algumas... É tudo uma estratégia, nenhum movimento pode ser por acaso.

A frase o lembrou de Rufus. Os dois comandantes costumavam jogar xadrez juntos... - _Ao menos era isso que eles diziam fazer..._ - Reno observou a figura do rapaz. A roupa ainda estava aberta, parte de seu corpo descoberto, a respiração se acalmando enfim.

Reno sorriu.

-Você está me dizendo que te deixaram pra trás pra ser _comido?_

Kadaj lançou um olhar irritado antes de desviar os olhos. Reno achou fascinante que ele ainda conseguisse manter o controle de suas ações.

Ergueu-se com um salto. O movimento foi um pouco desajeitado, mas o soldado não se importou. Aproximou-se e passou a fechar os botões de seu uniforme um a um.

-Eu não entendo nada de xadrez ou de dar ordens... e eu não acho que você e seus irmãos estejam errados em depor alguns desses filhos da puta... – Atou novamente o cinto de Kadaj. A ação foi brusca, assim como as palavras.– Mas você traiu o meu comandante. Se o tivesse matado...

Os lábios secos voltaram a chamar sua atenção. O ruivo sentiu uma vontade quase incontrolável de beijá-los. Desejou devorar novamente aquela boca, cada centímetro dela até perder completamente seu ar. O impulso, felizmente, conseguiu ser contido em um último momento.

_Você é uma delícia... mas não vale a minha cabeça._

Reno pegou o quepe do rapaz no chão. Ele antes estava na mesa, mas a recente operação ocorrida nela acabou derrubando o objeto. O ruivo ajeitou-o sobre os fios prateados antes de partir.

-Boa noite.... _senhor_.

-x-

_**-Podem descansar.**_

_**Reno e Rude se levanta**__**ram para bater continência, Rufus se aproximou. O comandante apenas recentemente havia tirado o gesso. Apesar de toda a situação já ter se resolvido há alguns meses o loiro havia ficado bastante tempo com o cotovelo enfaixado.**_

_**Os dois soldados voltaram para as cartas. Se encontravam em um dos alojamentos jogando poker. Rufus observou o baralho com mulheres nuas, peitos e vaginas ao redor de um Sete de Copas. Reno mantinha-o muito próximo do rosto, o que fez o comandante abrir um discreto sorriso.**_

_**-Desistiu de xadrez**__**, Reno?**_

_**-Rude não gosta.**_

_**O outro soldado não respondeu. Ainda não acreditava que o colega ruivo tivesse realmente aprendido. Poucos acreditavam.**_

_**-Venha comigo, Reno.**_

_**-Agora, chefe?**_

_**O loiro apenas o encarou.**_

_**-Certo... – Ele arremessou as cartas para o centro da mesa. Ela era uma caixa virada, porém Rude compreendeu a desistência. – Deu sorte, filho da mãe...**_

_**Caminharam por alguns momentos. As coisas estavam calmas recentemente, apenas rotina e a fanfarra invadindo seus ouvidos de quando em quando.**_

_**-Já decidiram se vai ficar na posição de Heidegger, ch- senhor?**_

_**Rufus o encarou com o canto dos olhos.**_

_**-Quase.**_

_**-...Você me responde `quase` há quase dois meses, senhor.**_

_**-Com esse tipo de**__** assunto nunca é bom se responder sim ou não.**_

_**Reno suspirou. - **__Não adianta, Chefe... eu nunca vou me acostumar a ficar _por cima.

_**-Por que me chamou?**_

_**- 'A **_**guerra é a continuação da política por outros meios'.**_** – Rufus encarou-o. – Sabe quem disse isso?**_

_**O ruivo não sabia que era uma citação. Balançou a cabeça negativamente.**_

_**-Carl von Clausewitz.**_

_**-Ah...**_

_**-Ele foi um dos primeiros a exaltar a importância de desarmar os inimigos no caso de uma guerra interna e não simplesmente matá-los. **_

_E o que eu tenho a ver com isso, Chefe??_

_**Rufus abriu a porta. Era uma das salas dos oficiais e Reno provavelmente não tinha permissão para estar lá. O loiro apontou para que ele entrasse primeiro, coisa que o rapaz estranhou ainda mais.**_

_**Relutantemente ele entrou. A visão que teve, não pela primeira vez, o fez hesitar. Os dedos enluvados pararam de bater na mesa seguindo o ritmo da fanfarra. O filho da mãe sorriu quando Reno arregalou os olhos verdes.**_

_Vocês só podem estar brincando__ comigo..................._

_**Rufus entrou atrás dele, encarando a reação de seu soldado favorito. Imóvel, o ruivo assistiu ao novo comandante se aproximar, encarando-o de cima a baixo sob a sombra do **__**quepe.**_

_**-Quanto tempo...**_

_**Ele não soube o que dizer, apenas engoliu em seco. O uniforme estava impecável, cheio das mesmas medalhas que ele um dia viu sendo arrancadas. O mesmo uniforme que ele rasgou. Os cabelos do ex-prisioneiro estavam perfeitamente arrumados atrás de sua orelha e Kadaj sorria para ele em perfeita liberdade.**_

_**Ironicamente o rapaz tornou a se sentar. Ajeitou a cadeira e só então Reno percebeu o tabuleiro de xadrez. Kadaj apontou para que ele se assumisse o lugar das brancas.**_

_**-Rufus me contou que você quis aprender.**_

_**O sorriso do mais novo aumentou quando Reno encarou o loiro. Este apenas observava, acostumado com aquelas reviravoltas na mesa. Lançou um olhar desculposo para Reno e assistiu à atenção do soldado sendo alternada de Kadaj para as peças bem esculpidas do xadrez.**_

_Eu estou fodido... completamente fodido..._

_**-Quer saber...**_

_**Reno sentou-se de frente do comandante, mas antes de jogar desfez o nó da gravata. Olhou brevemente para os olhos verdes e encontrou o mesmo brilho. Uma mistura de desafio e desejo, responsável por tirar o seu sono durante uma semana inteira depois daquele interrogatório.**_

_**Reno pegou o peão na frente do rei e o avançou duas casas. Depois apoiou o cotovelo na mesa, tentando se lembrar o que era um 'roque'. Era assim mesmo que o cavalo se movia? Reno suspirou.**_

_**-Sua vez, senhor.**_

_Don´t question what we tell you  
Just devour what we sell_  
**Feeling Fascist - LAM**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**N/a: ****Um presente para o ZACK PERVERTIDO e para todas as pessoas que já amarraram o Kadaj no Fórum NORTHERN CRATER! Adoro vocês ;D**

**Beijos,**

**G (Ryeko)**


End file.
